Amuchan in Love?
by ShadeDawn
Summary: Amu being heartbroken leaves Japan and starts a new life with Ikuto in New York. But what will come to them when news of Tadase and Nade's engagement hit the news? Rated T for later chaps and language and Scenes IxAxT.Pls ReadnReview
1. Bye Bye LOVE

**_~Amu chan in Love~_**

()- Thinking to themselves

""-Direct quotations

"_Ikuto wait, I can explain"Amu said hurriedly before Ikuto can completely step out of the house._

"_There's nothing to explain. Goodbye forever Amu."She broke down right then and there._

_**Earlier that day...**_

"_Hi Amu, can I come to your house today?" A shy Tadase said._

"_Of course, what do you wanna do?" An energetic Amu remarked as she has just finished doing her morning preps._

"_Um, we need to talk, It's serious" He said._

"_So get over here so we can get this awkward part over", It was known that Tadase and Amu were going out for a year now and they still didn't go far beyond holding hands. A couple of kisses on the cheek but nothing serious._

"_Okay, I'll be there in 30 mins." Tadase then hung up and proceeded to his car._

_While Tadase was still on the way, Amu was thinking to make breakfast for the both of them since it was only 5 am._

_(She's been acting weird lately, that's why I'm gonna confront her today. Maybe the feelings faded away or maybe yet she has someone new. Get a hold of yourself Tadase. Your just imagining things, Amu isn't like that, she's faithful)Tadase thought._

"_I better get flowers, cigars and chocolates for her mother, dad, and sister respectively."Tadase reminded himself as he had a rule that when going to your gf's house or courting a girl, always bring gifts for the family for added charisma and points._

"_Hello Amu, I'm here, Can u open the gate for me?" Tadase said to Amu on the phone._

"_Sure babe, be there in 2 minutes." Amu then hurriedly opened the gate to see Tadase's radiant smile early in the morning._

"_So what brings you here handsome?"As Amu kissed Tadase on the cheek._

"_We need to talk about something...About us.." He said as they enter her room._

"_Okay spill." Amu said as if annoyed by Tadase's visitation._

"_I feel that you've been very distant these past few days. Tell me what's wrong?"He continued._

"_Nothing, I just feel that you don't show me how much you love me in public."Amu pouted._

"_Is that the only reason?........WOW!!!!!(sarcastically) I thought it was something else entirely, some of my assumptions were that you are gonna leave me or you found another guy."He continued._

"_It's just that you know my parents are strict and conservative so they forbade me to do public displays of affection. I'm sorry."He said._

"_It's okay. I understand." A saddened Amu said._

"_Amu-chan come on with the shower with me."Ikuto said coming out of the bathroom._

_(Oh crap! What am I gonna do?Tadase's gonna break up with me. (T_T))_

_**What will happen next as Tadase finds out Amu's secret? What will be Ikuto's reaction? Find out in the next chap so pls tune in and Pls RnR.. **_**: )**


	2. It's Alright,Its OK Tadase POV

I need your help guys

Who should Amu-chan end up in the end of the story..Not saying the next chapter is the last so

Is it AMUTO(Amu and Ikuto) or HOTOMU(Amu and Tadase)?

put it in the reviews and I'll keep count..

Ty

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

"_Tadase." Amu said as tears slowly began falling down on her face._

"_Amu, I see that your boyfriend is here. I should go, I don't wanna disturb you two." Tadase said as he left._

_**(TADASE's view)**_

_In the car..._

_He was crying. He tried to stop and to compose himself but it was impossible. Trying to get Amu out of his mind he turned on his radio and tuned in on Amu's favorite station. Ashley Tisdale's I'm Alright, I'm _

_okay was playing. He started to cry more as he was imagining that Amu was singing the song to him._

_**I played you  
Betrayed you  
Our love was nothing but a game  
Portray a role  
I took control,  
You couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear**_

_**It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**_

_**Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
I'm closing the door **_

_He was blaming himself more as he nearly approached his house. Waiting outside was his long time best friend Nadeshiko._

_As he stepped out of the car, Nadeshiko ran toward him, hugged him and asked, "What's wrong? You know I fell bad when I see you sad."_

"_Amu broke up with me because I was being a jerk and don't show my love for her in public." He said._

_(She needs to know the public story more than the true story. I can't tell her yet, not that I don't trust her but it's better this way)_

"_Is that the truth?" She said._

_(Nadeshiko catches on fast. That's why she's my best friend, she's direct and frank. I need to make up something quick.)_

"_Yes it is. That's why I'm crying, I blame myself for ruining our great relationship."Tadase said as he started to cry again._

"_Is that so? Then I feel bad for the sad little baby. Come here."As Tadase went to his living room and sat with Nadeshiko._

"_Don't waste your time with that girl. There are so many girls obsessed with you. You can just choose."_

_Tadase didn't know that she was one of them._

_She continued, "I never really liked Amu for you but since you where so happy, I had to give in."_

_He replied, "Thanks Nadeshi for giving Amu a chance. That's why I love you best friend."_

_She winced in pain as her heart was in the process of being broken._

"_Yeah. I love you too."_

_(It's for real this time, I love you Tadase, with my whole heart. Amu called to ask for you but I had to tell her you don't want to see her anymore. It's for your own good and mine.)_

_She had a mind laugh. She was interrupted by Tadase's sobbing._

"_There There"As she patted his back._

"_Don't cry anymore, I made dinner. It's your favorite, Nadeshiko's roast chicken marinated with oyster sauce and lime. Eat up!"She said._

_Having cried for awhile, Tadase was hungry and had formed an appetite._

"_Wow! It taste's good as always Nadeshiko."Tadase said looking happy again._

"_You see it only takes my cooking to cheer you up." She remarked as she sat down and ate with him._

_After they finished eating, Nadeshiko proceeded to wash the dishes as Tadase went to get a shower._

_After they have done their businesses they went to sleep in the same bed._

"_Nadeshiko, can I ask you something really important?"He said as he sat up to light up the lamp._

"_Sure what is it?"She said eagerly._

_(This is my chance. I think he's gonna confess that he loves me. WUHOOOOOO!)_

"_Can you sleepover a couple more times? It's because I feel lonely."_

_BOING!!! She fell out of the bed._

"_Are you okay?"Tadase said worried._

"_Yeah I'm okay."Nade said as she rose and climbed back to bed._

_(I thought he was gonna say the three magic words. HUHUHU!)_

"_I think we should get to sleep now so we can attend mass tomorrow as my mourning continues."A saddened Tadase said as he went and closed the lamp._

"_Tadase..... Good night then"Nadeshiko said as she noticed someone in the glass door near them._

_EVIL SMIRK(My plan's perfectly working.)_

_

* * *

  
_

_(CLIFFY: What was Nadeshiko's plan? and when will Tadase move on? Tune in next time and Pls. RnR)_

_This Chapter has 2 parts One with Tadase's POV and the other with Amu's POV_

_hope you'll review and wait for the next chapter._

_  
TY_

_ShadeDawn :)_


	3. It's Alright, Its OK Amu POV

I need your help guys

Who should Amu-chan end up in the end of the story..Not saying the next chapter is the last so

Is it AMUTO(Amu and Ikuto) or HOTOMU(Amu and Tadase)?

put it in the reviews and I'll keep count..

Ty

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

* * *

"_Tadase." Amu said as tears slowly began falling down on her face._

"_Amu, I see that your boyfriend is here. I should go, I don't wanna disturb you two." Tadase said as he left._

_**(Amu's POV)**_

"_Tadase wait." Amu said but before she could go any further, she was held back by an Ikuto only wearing a towel to conceal his waist and down below._

"_Don't go after him, Stay and choose me."Ikuto humbly said almost like pleading._

_(I love Tadase but I need Ikuto.)_

"_Let go of me Ikuto. I need to call Tadase."Amu said as she reached for the phone that was a quarter of a mile away in her living room._

"_So I see you chose him." Ikuto said._

_But before Amu was able to reply, she was freed from Ikuto's grip._

"_Ikuto wait, I can explain"Amu said hurriedly before Ikuto can completely step out of the house._

"_There's nothing to explain. Goodbye forever Amu."She broke down right then and there._

_After what seemed like an hour, Amu stood up and got the phone to call Tadase._

"_Hi Tadase,"But before she continued, someone else talked._

"_This isn't Tadase, its Nadeshiko, his best friend."She said annoyingly._

"_Nadeshiko-sama, tell Tadase I'm sorry for cheating on him and I love him so."Amu said starting to cry._

"_Oh please, He said he didn't want to see you again forever"Nade said as Amu heard the line go dead._

_(She's joking right? Did I really hurt Tadase that much to make him despise me. I'm gonna ask Ikuto to watch over him tonight just to make sure.)_

"_Ikuto, I'm sorry. I need a big favor, I need you to---"Amu was about to continue when Ikuto was there in her house, specifically the couch._

"_You called?"Ikuto said with a giant smirk with his face._

"_I need you to watch Tadase tonight and see if he hates me that bad."She started to sigh._

"_What's in it for me?"Ikuto said._

"_If he doesn't love me anymore then I will leave this wretched place and come with you to America."Amu said looking serious._

"_Are you bluffing or are you for real?-----Deal!"Ikuto said excitingly._

_As soon as he left he went to sit on a bench and planned his encounter with Tadase later tonight._

_(Haha! Amu's gonna be mine. No matter what happens tonight, I'll still say that he doesn't love her anymore and she'll leave with me.)_

_His angelic side started to mess with his head._

_(Do you really want this Ikuto? She trusts you, that's why she gave you this mission. If you fail her now, she'll never forgive you.)_

_(So basically It's her happiness or mine?)_

_~After a few minutes~_

_(I choose mine.)_

_To do people's dirty jobs for them is really Ikuto's profession. He was a certified crook but this fact was only known by some of his closest friends and family,basically ------Amu._

_**Later that night..**_

"_Amu-chan, Welcome to my house." Yaya said._

_Yaya invited Amu to her house for a sleepover since the news of the break-up spread fast._

"_Wow Yaya your house is magnificent"Amu said in wonder trying to forget about the tragedy that happened._

"_Oh It's nothing compared to Nade's house. Did you know its a Mansion?"Yaya stared excitedly at Amu._

"_Yeah, since were on the subject. Can you tell me about her?"Amu insisted until Yaya gave in._

"_Nadeshiko is Tadase's childhood and best friend. They got separated when Nade's parents decided to move to the US where their business was booming. They keep in touch every now and then. They have this rule that when there's a special occasion, like a birthday, they will spend it together."After finishing the long sentences, Yaya gasped for air._

"_Oh, That's why he went to the US on his birthday. He apologized like crazy and gave me flowers for a _

_week."Amu confessed._

"_Hehe, So what do you want to do first, paint each others toenails or watch movies where there are hot guys?"Yaya was insinuating something._

"_Hot guys, Definitely."Amu said nodding her head._

_Yaya inserted the movie Ocean's Twelve where there is a combination of Hot guys and Action into one of the countless DVD/Vcd/Cd receivers._

"_Way to go Yaya. Brad Pitt's the bomb."Amu said looking happy as ever._

_After the movies they started doing their own nails._

_After that, they climbed to bed to read each of their favorite books. Yaya read "I heart cute and mature guys" while Amu read " Fixing a broken heart through dating"._

_They felt giddy to the romantic parts but nothing too serious._

_As midnight passed, the girls went on to brush their teeth and brush their hair._

"_I wanna say thank you for this Yaya, Good Night"Amu said sheepishly as she went to sleep._

"_No prob"And she too went to sleep._

_**~Meanwhile in Tadase's house~**_

"_Very suspicious indeed"Ikuto said looking through the glass door near Tadase and Nadeshiko._

"_Tadase......Good night then"Nadeshiko said as she stared at the glass door._

"_Oops, she saw me"He whispered to himself as he ran to Amu's house._

_(CLIFFY: What was Nadeshiko's plan? and when will Amu move on? Tune in next time and Pls. RnR)_

_This Chapter has 2 parts One with Tadase's POV and the other with Amu's POV_

_hope you'll review and wait for the next chapter._

_  
TY_

_ShadeDawn :)_


	4. I've Gotta Feeling

Sorry Guys if it took me too long to write another chapter..

Was enjoying my Vacation.

Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara and all its characters.

* * *

_**Ikuto already arrived at Amu's house but then remembered that she was staying at Yaya's house tonight, to get "over" Tadase.**_

_(Well that's dumb. How can I tell her what I found out if she's not here?Maybe I can try her cell.)_

_**~RING!RING!~**_

"_Hello?"Amu mumbled as she woke up just to get her phone._

"_Guess what?"Ikuto said playfully as he knew that she was sleeping._

"_Who's this? Where did you get my number?"She commented, acting out so Ikuto will be annoyed._

"_Dont be like that Babe, It hurts!"He said smiling using a hurt voice._

_(Haha!Very funny, Let's see if your gonna laugh when you hear what I'm gonna say.)_

"_Why did you call?"Amu said as she yawned._

"_Remembered the deal we had?"He said._

"_Yeah what about it?"She roared._

"_Be ready to pack your things. He was cheating on you with his best friend."Ikuto said almost with an acidic voice._

_(What?How could that be?I thought he loved me. All this time, it's impossible. I will confront him one last time and see the truth myself. )_

"_Okay, I'll meet you at the airport at 9 pm. Bye!"She was almost crying as she said the last word._

_**Ikuto pondered through his thoughts to find his angel and devil subconscious's respectively.**_

_(Guess what? I got what I wanted and still didn't betray her trust. It's a happy ending for all of us. Well, for me it is.)_

_**He snapped out of it as he realized he's been talking to himself like an egomaniac though it wasn't the right sentiment.**_

"_Just another day and I'll be with the one I love."Ikuto said as he went home to pack his things._

_When he was done, his phone rang and immediately went through his clothes to find it._

"_Hello?"He said, eagerness nearly escaping his stature._

"_Whaddup Ikuto?" The person at the end of the line said._

"_Oh Kukai! It's only you."Ikuto remarked but soon regretted the words that had slipped through his mouth._

"_What's that suppose to mean?Where you expecting someone else? Do we have any issues here?"Kukai stated as he kept on asking series of questions._

_**Kukai was another one of Ikuto's "acquaintances". They started hanging out when Kukai started going out with Ikuto's sister, Utau.**_

"_I'm sorry. I'm just freaked out right now. Say can I ask a very huge favor?"Ikuto denounced pleadingly. _

"_Sure was is it?"Kukai replied as he ransacked his bag for a cigarette._

"_I need two first class tickets to New York tomorrow at midnight. Can you handle it?"He said._

"_Sure, anything for my girlfriend's brother."Kukai said._

_**They talked for a while and caught up with things in their life. Kukai was now studying at Stanford with Utau not because he was smart enough to be accepted but because his family bribed him in. Ikuto finally told Kukai the whole story about him and Amu and her boyfriend and all those things. About the deal they had. How he succeeded in "pursuing" her to come and etc...**_

"_Wow" It was the only word that Kukai was able to say as he started to check his emails._

"_You know you can put your story in a television show explaining the ups and downs of your relationship with her."he continued._

"_Haha! Thanks again for the tickets, just send it to me through mail okay?"Ikuto said as he was getting ready for bed._

"_Yeah and see you soon. Maybe me and Utau can visit you in new york."Kukai said as they said their goodbyes._

* * *

_**~The next day~**_

"_Wake up sleepy head!"Yaya said as she shook Amu out of her bed._

"_Good morning Yaya."It was the only thing that Amu was able to say not after what happened and the revelation of Tadase cheating on her._

"_Good morning, You seem down?Is this about Tadase again?"Yaya said worriedly._

"_No it's just that it's freaking 6 in the morning" Amu said annoyingly as she got the covers to cover herself._

_**She was crying inside. Amu didn't want Yaya to worry again so she had to make an act again.**_

"_So, what's for breakfast?" Amu said as she stood up to fix her bed._

"_What do you want?"She said to Amu waiting for her response._

"_I'm hungry for some bacon. You have those right?"Amu said excitedly._

"_Yeah we do, and would you like some eggs with that?"Yaya said acting like a maid._

"_Well of course, it's not bacon without eggs. And besides I need to get used to these things when I'm in America."Amu said bravely not realizing that she had slipped._

_(Oops.)_

"_What are you talking about?"Yaya said eeying her badly._

"_Im running away with Ikuto."Amu said as she was about to run through the door._

"_Amu wait."She said but was too late. Amu was already gone along with her bags and things._

_(This will give me time to pack my bags and give out my personal belongings.)_

_**Her belly grumbled.**_

"_Though I need to go to a diner first." She said laughing._

_Amu was the kind of person who was calm no matter what. Instead of panicking, she decided to confront Tadase that moment._

_**~Ding-Dong~**_

"_Hahaha! You are really funny Tadase, Oh! It's you." Nadeshiko said as she opened the gate._

"_I wanna speak with Tadase" Amu said directly._

"_Tadase, someone's outside for you." Nade remarked._

_When Tadase was near the gate, Nadeshiko sprinted to him and kissed him on the lips._

_(My plan is a complete success, not only did Amu saw that but Tadase is not resisting)_

_**This was all the confirmation she needed. She ran to her car and went home to pack.**_

_Unknowingly, "Who was that?" Tadase said._

"_Nobody some mail man."Nade replied as she went for another kiss._

"_No it wasn't, It was Amu" Tadase said shocked and hurt._

"_Im here, she left you for her other guy. Don't you understand? Choose me, marry me!"Nade pleaded._

"_Why did you do this to me, I thought you were my friend. Turns out, your just one of them."Tadase said as he went in to get Nadeshiko's clothes and threw it outside the house._

"_Go, I don't to see your face again." He said coldly._

"_Your choosing your ex over your best friend! Your crazy! Who was beside you all the time? The one who cared for you the most? It was me! But still, you choose her. You hate me? That's good, Hate is a passionate emotion." Nadeshiko said as she brought out those words from her heart._

_**She picked up the clothes she could carry and started to leave when...**_

"_I'm sorry. I'm willing to take a chance with you. Just promise me you will be sane ok?"Tadase said as he laughed off the last words._

"_Okay, I'm sorry too. And I will always be by your side no matter what happens. Even if you leave me or betray me." She said after a few minutes to make them true._

_(That's a shocker! He loves me back.. Hurray!)_

"_Earth to Nade? You there? Lets get inside." He said as they proceeded to walk inside._

* * *

_**~In the airport~**_

"_Are you ready to face a new world with me?"Ikuto said as he gazed through the glass window to look at their plane._

"_It's just that, I'm leaving so much behind. My friends and family."Amu remarked as she sat up from lying on his lap._

"_It's okay babe. New world, new possibilities." He said as he heard the speaker say: Calling all passengers of the flight 6G5 flying to New York, The plane is now boarding._

"_Let's go."He said as they went inside._

_**6 years later.....**_

_**(well next chapter for that. Pls. RnR. And Favorite this story. Thank you.)**_

_**CLIFFHANGER: When they meet again will something spark? These four people will be interconnected with each other's lives one way or another. What will happen when secrets will be revealed? Tune in.**_


	5. Just A Shade of Gray

Guys I'm sorry for the late post of a new chapter.. Its just because school came and overwhelmed me.

Hope you enjoy the story and pls. RnR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and any of its characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 4:Just a Shade of Gray**_

_**6 years later...**_

"_Amu CHAAAAAAN!" Yaya said as she quickly hugged her friend whom she did not hear of until that morning._

"_So how was the trip?" Yaya said as she loaded all her best friend's luggage on the trunk._

"_It was fine, could have been better. It was actually full of turbulence so I was terrified for my life. Remind me to never take a plane again." Amu commented as they were passing the bridge where Yaya lived._

"_Can you care to explain how 6 years ago, you just suddenly disappeared and never got in touch?"Yaya asked inquisitively as she parked the car in the garage._

"_Do you want the whole story or the short story?"Amu said getting ready to explain her situation._

"_Short story, we've got lots of time for the long one but for now I'll settle for less."She said._

"_Basically, I wanted to move on and start a new life with Ikuto but was cut short when I saw the cover of Elle. Tadase was in it along with the news of his engagement with Nadeshiko. I told Ikuto that I wanted to give Japan another try and so I'm here." Amu said it so fast that another explanation was in order._

"_So let me get this straight, you went back for Tadase?" She asked as she calls the maids for cooking._

"_Nope, I just miss the feeling of cherry blossoms on my hand when its spring, the cold snow when it hits my kimono and the summer breeze when it passes through my face."She gasped for breath afterward._

_Even Yaya can't deny the sarcasm that was filled in the words as she said it._

_(The real reason? I think not. I know that you'll tell me one day. I'll wait.)_

"_Okay,, Whatever you say." Yaya sighed as she continued giving her best friend a tour of her lavish innovated house._

"_So you found a job already? You know I could slide you a position at daddy's firm." Yaya remarked as they get comfortable._

"_No it's alright, I'm starting my own firm where my lawyers will defend the innocent and give justice to those in need." Amu said proudly as if found in a card catalog._

"_Okay BIGSHOT, you should get dressed now, guests will be arriving soon." Yaya commented._

"_For what?" She asked nervously._

"_For your welcome party, Silly!" Yaya said excitingly as she herself got dressed._

_(Yaya planned a welcome party for me? Why? I hope he won't come. It'll just ruin the mood)_

_~Ding Dong~_

"_That's our first guest and right on time" She said as she walks to open the door._

_She was shocked as their worst enemy was at the door. The giver of evil, the devil herself, Lulu. But Yaya with common courtesy, invited her in anyway._

"_Welcome Lulu, how good of you to come." Yaya said as she invited her in._

"_Don't waste my time Yuiki, I just wanted to see if shes really back." Lulu said._

_Amu then passed the door which blocked her from Lulu before._

"_Okay that's all the proof I need. Bye!" She said as she entered her limo._

_Yaya annoyed, closed the door behind her._

"_That girl is really something, don't you think? Remember how in High School she kept on destroying your reputation and kept on flirting with Tadase." Yaya said as she waited for Amu's response._

"_Yeah I know. That's how much she hates me. She'll do anything to make me miserable whatever it may take." Amu howled relaxingly as she tries to calm herself._

_~Ding Dong~_

"_Ooh, another guest. I hope it's not one of Lulu's clones." Yaya said as they both laughed at her remark._

"_Hello Yaya! And Welcome back Amu!" Kairi said as he gave flowers to both._

"_Awww, you shouldn't have." Amu commented as they both took the flowers._

"_I was thinking maybe now that your alone in Japan and without Ikuto, that I could court you."Kairi said sounding very hopeful._

"_I'm sorry, but I just got out of a bad relationship and I think I'm not over him yet."Amu said sadly as she remembers how Ikuto and her broke up._

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Ikuto, I wanna go back to Japan and start again." Amu said as she whispers the words to a sleeping Ikuto._

"_Hmmm.." Ikuto grumbled as he still lacks sleep._

"_I'm leaving you."Amu remarked hopeful that he'll wake up and be alarmed._

"_WHATTT???" He stood up immediately and sounded afraid and alarmed._

"_I'm going back to Japan and I'll start my own firm."She said as she starts to pack._

"_But why cant you start your firm here? Were really established here and I bet your friends forgot you already." Ikuto said selfishly._

"_It's not you its me. I think I still love him." She added as she continued her packing._

"_No, you're not leaving me, not now or ever." He said as his eyes filled with anger._

"_If you don't let me go then you'll lose the privilege of seeing me or talking to me ever again." Amu said coldly._

"_Fine leave me, but don't you come running back to me when your heart will be broken again cause I wont be there to fix it."Ikuto said._

"_Yes because I wont ever love another guy like you again." She said as she marches through the stairs of their house and went outside to call a cab._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

"_Amu, you there? Earth to AMU?"Yaya said beginning to get worried._

"_Yeah I'm here." Amu remarked as she snaps back to reality._

"_Well we can start with us three.. But----" Yaya was cut short when the doorbell rang._

"_Good Eve---"She barely said the words Good Evening._

"_Hi Yaya! We just wanted to see our old friend Amu" Nade said as she and Tadase handed her a bottle of century wine._

"_What are you doing here?"Amu said coldly._

To be continued.....

* * *

**Cliffy: What will happen as they see each others attraction coming back? Will love find a way to bring them back together? Or Will Destiny keep them away? Tune in Next time.. Oh and the next chap. NadeXIkuto**

**(A/N: I'm doing chap 5 as of the moment and will be posting it soon.) PLS. RNR**


	6. When It all fell Apart

Hey Guys its me again, sorry for the long hiatus.. This is a short one planning to make the next one longer so pls. bear with me and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and all its characters (If i did would have changed some story lines :) )

* * *

**_Chapter 5: When it all fell apart_**

**_Somewhere in New York…_**

_"Cheers" Kukai said trying to cheer up his friend._

_"Meh (sluggish expression)" Ikuto said looking at his beer mug._

_"I understand the predicament but maybe she'll come back to you when they wont work" Kukai said again trying to comfort the already sad Ikuto._

_"Yeah like that'll happen, hell would have to freeze over first" He said those word convincingly that even Kukai sighed._

_Before Kukai made another attempt, Ikuto's sister greeted them with a happy expression_

_"Hey Guys!" Utau said as she proceeded to go to them._

_"I've got big news, since big brother over here is too depressed, I've decided to take 2 months off from work so we can go to Japan and get Amu back" She continued talking as she sat across Ikuto._

_"Well I don't know about that, I mean I have work an-" Kukai tried to explain but was cut off by his fiancée._

_"Don't worry, I talked to your boss err- your dad and he gave the go signal" Utau said grinning so happily._

_"Okie so when exactly is our trip?" Kukai said trying to reason with his wife to be._

_As Kukai and Utau talked through the night, Ikuto was left still lifelessly staring at his mug until he sighed and gained attention from the lovebirds._

_"Are you okay?" Both of them said in unison._

_After that both of them laughed loudly attracting the attention of the people._

_"Guys I better go, tell me how your trip goes." Without waiting for a reply, Ikuto left the bar._

_"Babe now that he's gone let's go back to business" Kukai said as he attacked Utau with his lips._

**_In Japan, at Amu's welcome party… 9:00 pm_**

_Everyone was having fun well except the party celebrant._

_Seeing as everything didn't revolve around her anymore, she started to form tears._

_Nade and Tadase owned the dance floor, they were full of passion and lust was in their eyes._

_Even Yaya, the most shy and innocent person Amu knows was a badass on the dance floor._

_Seeing as everyone was occupied, she hurriedly walked to the balcony closing the door as she arrived._

_She began sobbing questioning herself, "Is he even worth it?"_

_As she continued crying her heart away, a small white butterfly landed on her head._

_She took it and began talking to it, pouring all her hearts frustrations along with it._

_"You know talking to animals is considered crazy?" Someone said._

_She was shocked and turned around and faced non other than Tadase._

_"Aren't you enjoying the party?" She blurted out but soon regretted it._

_"I should ask you the same question" He countered._

_"Why are you here all alone, crying when there's a lively party inside all celebrated for you?" The seriousness in his voice made Amu think about her feelings._

_"Why do you care?" She asked sincerely as she began crying again._

_"We may not be together anymore but the year we spent caring for each other not only improved our relationship but also our friendship." Tadase phrased his words differently as he really meant to say, " - but the year we spent caring for each other made me love you more."_

_Amu was taken aback by the close proximity between the two of them. She wanted to desperately hold him tell him that she still loves her but what happened- happened and she couldn't change all those years they grew apart._

_"See you around?" Tadase said trying to awaken the friendship that was in eternal slumber._

_"Sure." She said with confidence trying to sound happy for once. Her eyes gave away what she really felt - sadness and remorse._

_As Tadase left, Amu chan was soon to follow when she saw her white butterfly, her personified diary, waiting for her final goodbye._

_"Thanks for listening to me and I hope I can see you again next time." She said acting crazy again._

_When she left the balcony and walked into the ballroom everyone turned their heads and looked at her intently._

_"What do I have something in my face?" Amu was starting to get angry when Yaya takes the stage and quickly cuts her off_

_"Ha ha ha my best friend is so funny... Before we end the night we'd like Amu to see a little presentation."_

_The presentation showcased the lives of Amu, Yaya, Tadase and the now remembered Rima who died with the baby she had with Nagihiko in a plane crash._

**_(A/N Why is Nagihiko so flirty then? It's his nature to put up an act to hide his true feelings)_**

_After the presentation the aforementioned trio (Yaya, Tadase, and Amu) cried and began to approach each other for a group hug._

_After a few minutes of hugging, Amu felt someone hold onto Tadase's shoulder._

_"Babe, we have to go. We're going to be bright and early tomorrow to see the seamstress for the dresses for the wedding." The last word triggered as sudden sense of tenseness and dread for Amu as she realized Nadeshiko was doing that on purpose._

_Before she couldn't even have a say on the conversation Nade and Tadase had, she was acknowledged by Nadeshiko._

_"Before we leave I would like you to tell you something." Nadeshiko said pausing for dramatic effect._

_"Yeah? What is it?" Amu said having a hint of anxiety in her voice._

_"I would like you to be my maid of honor"_

**_~BOOM~_**

_This news made Amu light headed and she suddenly fainted._

_Cliffhanger: Nadeshiko is still evil as always and when would Amu be free to tell Tadase about her feelings? And what about the butterfly in the balcony, was it a sign? Tune in next time and pls RnR thanks._


	7. A New Beginning

Amu woke to the sound of the birds chirping outside the window near her bed. When she opened her eyes, two worried green orbs met hers and she couldn't help but sigh.

"Kairi? What are you doing here? What happened?" She asked truthfully. Everything was a blur.

"You fainted silly." He gave her a brisk laugh and ruffled her hair. "After Nadeshiko's wedding announcement and her obnoxious way of asking you to be her maid of honor, you suddenly collapsed. Yaya made everyone leave but I volunteered to stay and watch over you. She's probably snoring on her bed right now." Kairi continued.

(I don't know what to say. I don't want to lead him on, thinking that we might have a future together. I can't get over Tadase, and me leaving Ikuto would all be in vain.)

Amu mentally sighed. She didn't want things to get more complicated than they already were. Shortly, she thanked Kairi for staying and forced him to go home and get some rest. He just winked and left the room. Amu jumped off her bed, and grabbed her suitcase under it. She carefully opened it and the first item she saw was a picture of her and Tadase, a memorabilia that she kept all these years to remember him and their sweet moments.

"Amu-chan?" Yaya said as she knocked on her best friend's door. Seeing that they haven't seen each other in a while meant that their friendship was somewhat back to square one. Privacy was something they needed from each other, especially if they wanted to become fast friends again.

"You can come in." Amu-chan hushed while wiping away the tears off her eyes. She smiled brightly and got ready to start her new law firm in Japan.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Yaya asked as she hugged Amu, giving her some comfort as well as some space. Some things were meant to be unspoken.

"You know what I'd like." She gave her a cute grin and they both stood up and prepared themselves for breakfast and work. Amu-chan, dressed in a simple grey suit, raced downstairs to the dining room to get a piece of toast, while Yaya was busy serving Amu her drink. "I'm sorry I can't stay long, a long rush of applicants are coming to the firm today to apply." Amu said. She gave Yaya a kiss on the cheek and got into her car to the new office space she bought for her firm.

~After 6 hours~

Amu has finally gotten her top ten lawyers and would be calling them soon but she needed three assistants that would be the all around help for the lawyers as well as herself. She started to look over the list of applicants but only three people caught her attention.

The first one was Ran Fujiyoshi. She had Red Hair, a gleam on her face and a smile that could cheer everyone up. Her hobbies included Cheerleading, and Dancing.

The second one was Miki Nakamura. She had Blue Hair, large framed glasses, and an intelligent looking face. Her hobbies included Painting, and Studying.

The last one was Su Kobayashi. She had Light Green Hair that curled in the front, giving her two long bangs. She seemed carefree and her hobbies included Cooking, and Cleaning.

She called everyone including the assistants and they all agreed that they would start working on the next day. Without any more thought, Amu went home and went to bed quickly due to exhaustion.

After she woke, she left a note for Yaya and she took her early morning run, something that she wanted to get used to before breakfast. She jogged over the bridge until she reached a nearby park. With an exhausted sigh, she sat on the nearest park bench she could find. She looked over her watch and saw that she still had forty five minutes until she needed to get back home and make breakfast for Yaya. She called Yaya's Driver and told him her location,a privilege she abused once in a while.

After she had a short nap, Amu was driven back to the house where she started Yaya's breakfast. She made her pancakes and orange juice and after she was done she rushed to the bathroom and took a shower; she wanted to make sure that she arrived early at her firm to greet the incoming employees.

Wearing a professional blouse and a pencil skirt, Amu arrived at her law firm where she was greeted with a familiar face. Amu, shocked by his visit, stayed where she was, speechless with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey. I came by to see if your okay. If your going to ask how I found you, I asked Yaya yesterday." Tadase happily replied.

(What is he doing here? I know it's still awkward between us, but I can't help be drawn to him for some reason. His youthful look, his perfect blond- Get a hold of yourself Hinamori! He's getting married. MARRIED! You can't have feelings for him anymore.)

"Hehehe" Amu laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about Nade yesterday. I told her to ask you privately but you know her, she doesn't listen to me at all. I don't know what she's thinking sometimes." Tadase started.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for coming by and checking up on me. As for the matter of being Nadeshiko's bridesmaid. Can I still think about it? I'm not entirely sure." She replied seriously.

"Sure. Well I guess I need to go now. I have to go to the tailor today to try on my tuxedo. You know Nade, she's a perfectionist. By the way, can you give me your number? I need to contact you about the wedding and when you make your decision."

"Yeah of cou..rse..." Amu stuttered as she took her phone out and gave it to him as he typed in his number.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then. Maybe we can hang out sometime." He gave her his signature smile and left.

"What just happened?"


	8. Finally Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, its characters, merchandise, and etc. I do however own this story line.**

**I just want to thank every single one of you for hanging on with me through all of this. Although I've said this before, I probably would not update if not for the continuous support I received from you guys. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter "D**

* * *

It was the first day of operations for my new law firm. I had butterflies on my stomach to say the least but there was the feeling of uncertainty - I wasn't sure whether my new firm would prosper. In law, there were only two ways to survive: make a name for yourself or be known through word by mouth. I didn't care either way; my dream was to make Hinamori Law Firm a household name all over Japan. I dreamed that all my clients would know me. I also dreamed that they would trust me whole-heartedly. People often think that lawyers are cruel and self-absorbed but we weren't like that at all. I liked to call it being "business-minded" more than anything. Law was a very competitive field and if you don't establish yourself quickly, then big corporations will eat you alive. I was still in deep thought when Ran, one of my assistants, knocked on my door.

"Hi, Ms. Hinamori, I'm here to remind you that we have an office meeting with potential investors this afternoon. Oh, and Ms. Yuiki left a message, she said to don't forget to drink your medicine and eat three meals a day!" She said in a very excited and enthusiastic tone. I was also excited with the prospect of talking to investors for my chance to get them signed and invest in my company.

"Thank you Ran. Anything else?" I asked with a smile. This is why I loved Ran. She cheered me right back up and removed my nervousness.

"Oh, I'm going to a party tonight. You should come. To celebrate the success of our law firm." She grinned.

"Success? What? It's only the first day. You go on ahead and party on." I replied. My partying days were definitely behind me. I had my share of parties with Ikuto in the states.

I was still reluctant with Ikuto and I didn't fully trust him yet. He had invited me to one of the most notorious parties in NYC. Although I wasn't sure, I promised myself that I'd give him a chance. I agreed and it turned out to be one of the most fun and most memorable experiences of my life.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as we danced, his body grinding against mine. That was the first time that I really felt the attraction between us. Although we were all fun and games at first, I honestly fell for him. It was just unfortunate that I didn't love him as much as I loved Tadase.

Shaking my head wildly from side to side, I returned to reality. I saw my other assistant, Su holding a cup of coffee, and giving me a motherly smile. "Hey, it seemed like you were deep in thought, so I just stood here and waited for you to come back to reality. I'm sorry if that totally sounded creepy." She hastily added.

"Don't worry about it, and thanks for the coffee. You are the best coffeemaker ever." I complimented her as I took another sip of my savory and delicious coffee.

"I also took the liberty of arranging your office and doing some cleaning. I hope you don't mind." She stated.

"I don't mind. I think my office is lovely. Thank you." I replied. She left the room and I was left alone. However, that was not for long. My last assistant, Miki, came in with a design for our official logo. She was definitely the most artistic one. Unlike my other assistants, we were not as close but we have a level of respect between us as an employer and employee. "Hello." I greeted her. She didn't speak as much as the others, but the level of sophistication of the words that come out of her mouth is truly amazing.

"I designed our logo so that it represented the three main ideals that our firm wanted to exhibit: Honesty, Loyalty, and Service." I took a quick look and I was astounded by how creative and masterful it looked.

"This is amazing. I guess art school served you well." She blushed at my compliment.

"Thank you. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Miki asked with deep conviction. Her working ethic was really something. I wish I was as levelheaded and hardworking as she was when I was her age.

"That's all thank you." I gave her a nod and she left. The day passed by quickly. The meeting with the investors went well, so far two of the most major companies in the country promised to invest in our law firm. What makes our law firm very different was that we didn't try to be uptight and we didn't follow the conventional practices of law firms. We also hired anyone who was really willing and showed good work ethic. The more investments we got, the more people we get to help and represent in different cases. So it's really a win-win situation. Hinamori Law Firm was in top good shape. I finished all my workload for the day and shut down my computer. I got into my car and drove home. I finally left Yaya's place because I was so embarrassed for staying so long. She tried to stop me from leaving but I couldn't stay anymore. I rented out a condo near Tokyo because it was the business capital of Japan. The accessibility would be good for attending meetings at different companies.

When I reached home, I was met by someone I didn't think would be back: Ikuto.

* * *

**Sorry guys for a short chapter. Chapters like this are often called: FILLERS. Hopefully, you guys liked it nonetheless. Please don't forget to comment and vote.**


End file.
